History of government and politics of Gammeta
The history of Gammetan government and politics is rich in liberalistic and socialistic policies. This article logs political and government events of the Gammetan Civilization since they settled in 2009. First socialist republic Overview *'2009/11/04': After the Gammetans settled, the Trade Emergency Coalition found their early settlements on their planets. They begun bombardement immediately, and declared war. It has never been officially announced why the war or bombing occured, but the TEC claimed they were claiming land that was rightfully theres. Bombers soon left when the Kortorisans raised shields over their primary areas. The Kortorisans were able to quickly mobilize an army and navy, and pledged to protect Argetho III, a planet which the TEC were targetting. *'2009/11/06-10': The Battle on Argetho VII occurs, Kortorisan & Argethon victory *'2009/12/15': One month later, the TEC launched another assault on a planet that the Kortorisans pledged to protect: Arges II. The Battle on Arges II occurs, and results in over 10,000 Kortorisan casualties. The Kortorisans retreat, and Arges falls to TEC control. *'2009/12/23': The TEC launched in an assault and a space battle over Kortorisa IV occurs, which the Radiant, the Yulairian flagship, gets caught up in. Kortorisan/Yulairian victory. The Gammetans and Yulairian retaliate by invading a base on Retathon II ib dsbcieb TBC *'2010/01/15': The Peace treaty is signed, which causes a major loss to TEC *'2010/01/20': After the TEC manage to take Wolf, the Commander of the Military of Yulair, and Kortoris, a Kortorisan Colonel, prisoner, they announced the treaty is terminated, and declared war, even though they were on a shuttle. BlyDonian Clone troopers managed to board the capital ship they were on, and were rescued. BlyDonia declares war on the TEC *'2010/01/23': The Kortorisan Civilization abandones Kortorisa IV and Scholia VI, and moves their civilization to Hydephiilo, where large Corporations are met. *'2010/01/26': Teredona I, a TEC turbium-mining colony, is attacked by the Kortorisan civilization. The only defense is the Space Station in orbit, which is attacked in the Battle of Teredona I Space Base. Kortorisan victory. A peace treaty is signed, which declares mutual peace between Yulair, Kortorisa and BlyDonia. *'2010/01/27': The TEC attack the Appearence Boost Gate, which links the Gammetans (from Hydephiilo) to The Appearence. The Gate is destroyed, and is soon replaced in an alternate destination. The TEC tells them the attack was by rebels. *'2010/01/29': Fetrodasa VII, a colony in the new Kortorisan capital system has been voted to be destroyed for reasons of diplomatic relations. 84% voted yes (Civilian and Senate). *'2010/01/29': The Kortorisa Nation corporated into The Pelophiilo Corporation. *'2010/02/03': The Kortorisan Civilization's name is changed to "Gammetan" *'2010/03/19': The Devlabordich is compelted, the flag ship of the fleet. Government Although initially, the Gammetan (or Kortorisan, as it was until february 2010) civilization was a right-winged government, it changed to left wing after a few days of settlement. The following is an extract directly from the old Gammetan Civilization article. Senate Members The Senate is made up of various parties from various planetary systems. Some can be businesses, corporations, political and economic parties. In the main senate building, there are pods for each party, some members are in the pods, some are not. Note that when a party is in power they may have double the leader, vices, and members at the Chair. *'The President of the Senate'—The President is the supreme leader of the senate, although, he/she has no chancellor powers. He/she can include/disinclude businesses, coporations, and economic parties, but not political as they are automatically added. The president also has a 5% vote on a party and a 10% vote on a chancellor. The President it chosen by a voting process between the parties of the senate which occurs every 5 years, a 50% vote is required for the president to be removed from office. *'The Supreme Chancellor'—The Supreme Chancellor is an elected President of the Kortorisan Nation. It is the supreme leader of the Kortorisan nation and can operate in their choice. The Supreme Chancellor is chosen by the public and the senate in a vote. The chancellor has to be in the party that is in power, and is required to get the most votes. *'Vice Chair'—The Vice Chair overviews all senate meetings and is a kind of senate lord. They can decide senate-private meetings and have a 5% vote on petitions. They are elected every .25 years by the senate and can be in any position politically. *'Party Chancellor'—1 of the party leaders (elected by the party it's self) take the place of Party Leader Chair in the senate, they have the vote of the party they are from. They can freely (dependant on the situation) add a comment, not object *'Party Vices'—2 of the party vices (elected by the party it's self) attends as the Party Vice Chairs. They are to convince the party leader on their decision on the parties behalf. They can freely object to the statement on their party's behalf without permission from the Leader, to prevent Despotism. *'Party Members'—5 party members (elected by the party it's self) may take the Party Memeber Chairs. They can try to persuade the Vices to speak on their view as they are the party's base. Election system The elections are as follows: *President of the Senate: 1 year (April 19th) - just the Senate. 50% needed to change president. *Party in Power: 6 months (Jan, July 1st) - Public and Senate. *Supreme Chancellor: 2 months (Jan, April, July, October 1st) - Public and Senate. *Vice Chair: 2 months (15th) - just the Senate. 40% needed to change. Candidates Candidates for the upcoming general election: *''The Gammetan Republican Party'' **'Findal Xorphuy'—Selfish, nationalist, anti-social, peaceful, economic-centered **'Klino Fitchu'—Kind, vengeful, military-centered, believes the senate should adopt more and quicker power. *''Secrondo System Emperors'' **'Hokomachi Xioalix'—Militaristic, peaceful, patriotic, celebrate-ful, creates a happy atmosphere. *''Gammeta Republican and Militia Party'' **'Opti'pau Rixon'—Complicated/Difficult (socially), wants to split up society (social classes), militaristic, patriotic. **'Fin Asura'—Quiet, cogitable, attentive, kind, peaceful, expansive, reflective. **'Legisaltu Korlnus'—Easy, influencial, militartistic, believes in expanding the Gammetans through cloning and automation, increased security. **'Hichimi Wakinindya'—Honourable, stubborn, patriotic, ideologist. **'Pullar Mathinx'—"Cool", thinks to expand entertainment and advertisement, expanding the economy, mindful, self-centered, proud. **'Ixus Prime'—Concentrates to what the people want, unpredictable, kind, socially experienced, psychological *''Communist Independance Party'' **'Torlu Artodon'—Tough, fair, militaristic, nationalist, totalitarian, adaptive. **'Nagalt Ionust'—Court-centered, unpredictable, unfair, mysterious, indeterminable. **'Eron Xintulus'— *''Federal Institution'' **'Talar Polichi'— **'Erdonio Yulimatera'— **'Trontu Mendous'— **'Fletchinto Darbelour'— Parties The Gammetan Republican Party: The Republican Party are currently in power. They are led by Jedia Xarus, which secures their dominance over other parties. *Supports Republican ways *Alot of publicity, also an added factor is the Corporation they are in *Choose to give all citizens free will *Only bonus currency, where a person gets basic-needs for free and dependant on their working efficiency is the amount of bonus money they get. *Complete gender & racial equalism. *Turtles at growing. *Not very trust worth. *Not-so-good war tactics/ways. *Left winged Secrondo System Emperors: The System Emperors plan to devide the Government into federal states, into nations, if you will. They plan on having one overall Emperor, and one for each of the 10 planned nations. *Total despots *Known for their endurance during a war time and impecible tactics for expansion *Rather rush-full. *Also known for their resistance to going crazy when in power. *Moderate publicity. *Honorable, they keep to their word. *When in power, they have total ownership over The Gammetan Civilization. *React to revolts with peace/contradictions. *Standard Economy. *Middle-left winged Gammeta Republican and Militia Party: (Oftern called the R&M) This party is known for it's increadible war tactics and long-term strategies. *Supports the Senate *Militaristic *Try to get most things with militaristic ways. *Mid-winged. *Increadibly good, war tactically. *Support freedom. *Promise to change nothing during war times. *Standard Economy. *Maturing publicity *Deceptive during their none-adminstrative periods. *Made up of a mixed range of people *Total multi-culture and multi-racism. Communist Independance Party: The GSI (Gammetan Socialist Independance Party) is a communist party devoted to making the population totally equal in social class. Their growing publicity is beginning to worry the Republican party. *Against the Senate. *Growing publicity *Propose a fair and free environment to the limits of Socialism. *Left winged. Federal Institution: The Federal Institution will make rulers over certain towns, who contact the leaders of the state/city their in, who contacts the planet leader, then the Supreme Chancellor on what they want. This system is though the unite the Gammetan citizens with the government, as they think it is meant to be. Growing publicity *Supporst the senate *Fairly new. *Federational *Mid-Right winged *Very peaceful stratergies *Most leaders are Liberals. Category:List of H articles Category:List of G articles Category:History articles Category:Gammetan Category:Kortorisan